Dance In Midair (and swallow the night)
by reauvafs
Summary: Akutagawa tidak mengerti apa yang bagus dari festival musim panas, tapi di sinilah ia; mengenakan Yukata gelap lengkap dengan geta di kaki, menunggu pengirim properti barusan untuk menjelaskan padanya untuk apa dirinya berdiri di antara kerumunan orang yang menikmati malam.


Title: Dance In Midair (and swallow the night)

Rated: T

Character(s): Dazai O, Akutagawa N

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: Belong to Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango

Summary: Akutagawa tidak mengerti apa yang bagus dari festival musim panas, tapi di sinilah ia; mengenakan Yukata gelap lengkap dengan geta di kaki, menunggu pengirim properti barusan untuk menjelaskan padanya untuk apa dirinya berdiri di antara kerumunan orang yang menikmati malam.

**Warning(s): Fluffy to death, overly serious Akutagawa, based on SSR Summerfest Dazai x SR Summerfest Akutagawa, set around bungomayo only story: ADA summer.**

* * *

Sebuah paket ditujukan untuk Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. Sang mafia serba hitam itu tentu tidak akan langsung membuka benda mecurigakan tersebut begitu saja dan terjebak kalau-kalau isinya adalah bom dari musuh Port Mafia. Rashoumon kebanggaannya sudah merobek kasar kotak di depannya dan kedua matanya dapat melihat hal yang tersimpan rapih di dalamnya.

Sebuah _yukata_ berwarna gelap dan _geta _dengan warna senada.

Jika dua benda tersebut diberikan orang asing tak dikenal, Akutagawa pasti akan membuangnya begitu saja di tempat pembuangan sampah mudah terbakar di luar apartemennya. Ia nyaris melakukan hal tersebut, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat selembar kertas jatuh dari dalam yukata. Torehan tinta dengan gaya tulis yang sarat ingatan Akutagawa akan masa lalu, membuatnya menyentuh benda di tangannya dengan gestur sedikit hati-hati.

Dazai Osamu, nama itu tertulis di sana, lengkap dengan karikatur wajahnya yang terlihat bodoh. Sepertinya si pengirim mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat. Akutagawa dapat menolaknya—tentu saja bisa karena Dazai sudah bukan lagi atasan yang dihormatinya—tapi ia tahu dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa menolak permohonan Dazai meski dirinya sangat tidak menyukai panasnya jalanan saat musim panas baik pagi maupun malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dance In Midair (and swallow the night)**

Keramaian festival musim panas di Yokohama benar-benar membuat Akutagawa jengkel sendiri. Bagaimana tidak, banyak orang yang melangkah dengan sangat lambat karena mereka sibuk melihat ke sana kemari, ada bau sake manis di mana mana, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, suhu di sana sangat panas karena volume orang yang melebihi batas dalam satu area.

Akutagawa tidak berjalan seperti orang kebanyakan; ia berdiri di depan jam besar yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari keramaian tersebut—seperti lokasi yang diberikan mentornya dalam surat—mengenakan yukata tipis dan geta yang membuat kakinya sedikit sakit namun anehnya begitu pas dengan ukuran kakinya. Dazai belum juga datang, tapi ia memberikan kode tertentu dalam bentuk pesan ke dalam ponsel Akutagawa, sebuah pertanda bahwa ia benar-benar mengajaknya pergi.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya berada di sini, mengikuti apa kata Dazai, dan menunggu kedatangannya bagai anjing paling setia. Dazai memang sudah memberikannya pengakuan yang selama ini dicarinya, tapi bukankah aneh jika ia tiba-tiba mengajaknya pergi begini?

Tunggu, apa jangan-jangan Dazai membawa serta semua anggota Agensi Detektif Bersenjata? Terlebih si pengguna harimau yang Akutagawa nyaris tidak hapal namanya jika dirinya tidak mengecek selebaran data tentangnya belakangan ini. Adalah sebuah bencana apabila Nakajima Atsushi datang bersama dengan Dazai tanpa rasa bersalah.

Bisa jadi ini adalah rencana Dazai untuk membuatnya terbakar dalam kebencian tak beralasan pada Jinko lagi. Akutagawa memang sudah tidak begitu membencinya—kadar itu sedikit berkurang setelah mereka bekerja sama mengalahkan Fitzgerald—tapi jika ia melihat pemuda berambut putih itu datang memasang senyum sok manisnya dan Dazai yang mengelus-elus kepalanya, Akutagawa akan peduli setan dengan himbauan Bos tentang gencatan senjata sementara dengan agensi kacangan tersebut.

Tapi sepertinya semua spekulasi yang dipikirkannya tidak benar semua, karena yang ditemuinya adalah Dazai yang berjalan sendirian menghampirinya dengan yukata biru tua—yang nyaris Akutagawa anggap serasi dengan miliknya—dan tentu saja masih mengenakan perban di sekujur tubuhnya.

Mantan atasannya itu memulai pembicaraan duluan. "Wah, maaf aku telat, Akutagawa-_kun_."

Akutagawa bisa saja mengangguk, berkata bahwa ia tidak masalah dengan hal tersebut, kemudian membiarkan Dazai membawanya ke mana yang ia mau, tapi mulutnya seolah begitu kering untuk berbicara. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu terpaku pada sosok di depannya. Entah dari rambut coklat yang masih berantakan itu, entah pada senyumnya yang sampai sekarang masih Akutagawa anggap sulit untuk dianalisis itu, atau entah pada ajakannya yang begitu aneh ini.

Mungkin Akutagawa mempercayai yang terakhir, jadi ia langsung menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan inti. "Kenapa kau mengirimkanku pakaian ini?"

"Oh! Bukankah itu cocok sekali denganmu?" Dazai menepuk kedua tangannya dengan wajah berbinar. "Aku sengaja membelinya agar kau mau mengenakannya, tahu. Kalau kuberikan warna ungu, aku pikir kau tidak ma—"

"Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku?" _kenapa bukan Jinko saja?_

Langsung menekan seperti ini memang tidak baik, apalagi jika Dazai memutuskan untuk pulang begitu saja meninggalkannya yang ingin mengetahui jawaban dari ajakan ke festival ini, tapi Akutagawa tidak mau dirinya terus berada dalam bayang-bayang keraguan; ia ingin tahu maksud dari Dazai sekarang juga sebelum dirinya menyesal nanti.

Senyumannya sedikit memudar, tapi Dazai tidak membiarkan hal tersebut terlihat oleh mata Akutagawa. Ia menjawabnya kemudian. "Tadi siang Atsushi-_kun_ dan yang lain pergi ke pantai, mereka pergi tanpa mengajakku sama sekali."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin memancing ikan mas."

_Hah?_

Akutagawa terkejut dengan jawabannya. Memang sekali dua kali saat masih jadi eksekutif muda Dazai sering melakukan hal aneh seperti percobaan bunuh diri yang gagal, mengganggu orang-orang di sekitarnya, maupun mengadakan misi tak berarti di sela-sela waktu senggangnya, tapi Akutagawa tidak menyangka mentornya itu mengajaknya, yang notabene sekarang adalah musuhnya, untuk menemaninya main pancing ikan?

Di tengah kebingungan yang melanda Akutagawa, Dazai tidak membiarkan waktu terbuang dengan mereka yang masih berada jauh dari area festival jadi ia berbalik dan jalan duluan. "Ayo cepat, festival akan cepat berakhir jika kita tidak segera ke sana."

Tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa, yang bisa dilakukan Akutagawa sekarang adalah mengikuti Dazai lima langkah di belakangnya.

* * *

Ide memancing ikan mas sudah sangat aneh dalam benak Akutagawa, tapi ia lebih cemas dengan agenda yang dimiliki Dazai. Mereka mulai bergabung dengan kerumunan orang yang menikmati festival—Akutagawa bahkan dapat mencium bau makanan yang saling berkompetisi dalam menarik minat pelanggan—hingga Dazai berbelok ke sebuah _stand._ Dihadapan mereka bukanlah ember lebar dengan ikan di dalamnya. Yang Akutagawa dapat sadari adalah benda merah mencolok yang ditusuk dan dijejerkan di atas meja.

Jika warna merah tersebut berasal dari darah manusia, Akutagawa pasti sudah merasakan bau besi yang luar biasa kuat, tapi hidungnya hanya menerima wangi karamel cair yang menempel pada benda berbentuk bulat yang ditusuk tersebut.

(Lagipula mana mungkin penjual di depan mereka seorang pembunuh? Ia bahkan tidak curiga jika dua orang mafia mendatangi lapak jualannya!)

"Kau mau permen apel, Akutagawa-_kun_?" Dazai menghentikan lamunan tak jelasnya.

Akutagawa yang semula memfokuskan matanya pada jajanan tersebut kini mengedarkan pandangannya ke samping tempat mentornya berdiri. Dengan wajah setengah melongo dan mata terlalu tajam bagi pengunjung stand makanan kecil, ia balas bertanya. "—permen?"

"Tu-tunggu," Dazai menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya. "Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu ini makanan dan salah mengira ini—"

"Aku tidak berpikiran begitu!" Rasa malu melahapnya. Dazai telah sukses menebak semua yang dipikirannya. Tidakkah ia mengerti bahwa selalu waspada merupakan ajaran yang diberikannya dulu? Lantas apa yang aneh dengan mengira ini bisa saja siasat jahat Dazai atau si penjual permen-yang-dilapisi-darah-ini atau siapapun yang punya niatan jahat padanya?

Dazai tertawa dibalik tangan yang berusaha menutupi mulutnya—Akutagawa tahu itu—tapi lagi-lagi sang anjing Port Mafia tidak kesal sama sekali. Yang bergejolak di dalam hatinya justru rasa keterkejutan karena ini adalah pertama kalinya sejak Dazai pergi ia dapat melihat mentornya tertawa begitu di depannya.

"Yah, yah, terserah." Dazai tidak tertawa lama, apalagi ia tahu sang penjual memerhatikan mereka dengan wajah yang begitu bingung, kemudian mulai memesan jajanan tersebut. "Aku pesan dua permen apelnya ya, Paman."

Setelah sudah mendapat pesanannya, Dazai menyerahkan satu permen pada Akutagawa dan mengajaknya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Akutagawa yang tidak tahu harus apakan makanan aneh ini memutuskan untuk terus memegangnya saja.

"Hei, cepat makan permennya." Dazai tidak melihatnya karena posisinya berada di depan, tapi ia tahu mantan bawahannya itu mengalami konflik tersendiri pada benda baru di tangannya. "Nanti meleleh, lho."

"Meleleh? Benda ini?"

"Itu makanan, Akutagawa-kun," Sang detektif menghela napasnya. "Memangnya kau mau makanan yang _**kubelikan**_ hilang sebelum kau sempat memakannya?"

Suara gigitan dari belakangnya yang terkesan buru-buru dan antusias sudah cukup menjadi kesuksesan agenda pertama Dazai.

* * *

Tempat yang mereka kunjungi selanjutnya bukanlah permainan pancing ikan mas. Ember lebar dibiarkan berjejer memang persis seperti _stand_ yang ingin dikunjungi Dazai, namun yang mengambang di atas air bukanlah ikan melainkan balon warna-warni.

Kali ini Akutagawa tidak ingin terlihat bodoh lagi jadi ia menanggapi duluan. "Ini bukan pancing ikan, Dazai-_san_."

"Memang," Dazai menduduki bangku kecil yang disediakan pemilik _stand _di depan ember. "Apa enaknya langsung pergi ke tujuan utama? Kita harus main-main yang lain dulu."

"Buang-buang waktu saja. Main pancing yoyo begini." Akutagawa merutuk dengan suara kecil, tapi ia mengikuti Dazai dengan duduk di bangku sebelahnya. "Aku hanya mengamati saja."

"Ah, jangan bilang kau tidak bisa main mainan seperti ini, Akutagawa-_kun_?" Senyum licik dikeluarkan Dazai yang dengan lancarnya menusuk masuk ke dalam hati Akutagawa, membuat pemuda tersebut spontan memesan dua game untuk mereka berdua.

"Aku pasti bisa menang darimu, Dazai-san."

"Uh, emangatmu yang membara itu benar-benar cocok dengan wajah datarmu." Dazai sibuk memilin besi yang menjadi kail untuk memancing balon di ember. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku dikenal paling jago dalam permainan pancing yoyo. Ya 'kan, Bibi?"

"Benar… Kau memang luar biasa _**pandai**_," Wanita tua yang menjaga _stand_ tersebut menganggukkan kepala sembari mencuri lihat Dazai, semburat merah di pipinya yang mendadak tampak dari sana membuat Akutagawa kesal dan berniat untuk meledakkan semua balon yang mengambang di atas air itu. "Apa aku perlu menjelaskan aturan permainan pada juniormu ini, Dazai-_**chan**_?"

Akutagawa yang sudah mendapatkan alat pancingnya tanpa sadar menyentuh pegangan lilitan kertas miliknya terlalu keras hingga putus sebelum digunakan. Tidak cukup jika wanita itu melirik Dazai dengan pandagan menjijikan, ia juga memanggil Dazai—apa tadi?—Dazai-_**chan**_?

"Um, apa dia tidak apa-apa?" Pemilik _stand_ melihat Akutagawa dengan khawatir, takut-takut aura asap imajiner yang dirasakannya terpancar dari sekujur tubuhh pelangganya itu dapat membakar seluruh asetnya.

Dazai tertawa, kali ini tanpa menutup mulutnya, sembari memukul pelan punggung Akutagawa yang masih memandang sengit sang wanita tua. "Yah, dia sering begitu. Lebih baik Bibi jelaskan saja aturannya sekarang. Oh iya, sekalian ganti pancingannya, ya? Dia pasti sangat kikuk sampai memutuskannya sebelum permainan dimulai."

"Ba-baik." Ia mengambil pancingan dari tangan Akutagawa dengan sangat was-was kemudian memberikannya yang baru. "Jadi permainannya mudah; kalian cukup menggunakan kail tersebut untuk mengambil balon yang ada di sini. Jangan sampai lilitan kertasnya putus karena kalau putus maka kalian harus mengulanginya lagi dari awal."

"Ya, contoh putusnya seperti kelakuanmu tadi." Dazai mengiterupsi sambil menahan tawa, Akutagawa merasa malu pada kecerobohannya barusan.

"I-iya, begitulah. Pokoknya kalian harus berhati-hati saat memancing. Pegangnya jangan terlalu keras tapi juga jangan terlalu lembut juga. Tekanan adalah bagian yang penting di sini. Kurasa cuma itu saja yang bisa kujelaskan, Dazai-_chan_."

"Terima kasih." Senyum menggoda yang selalu diberikan Dazai pada wanita dilancarkan padanya dan sukses membuat wanita itu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, aku mulai duluan." Dazai mengincar balon warna biru yang tidak jauh darinya. Kail besi itu langsung menyatu dengan karet yang diikat di atas balon, membuat benda tersebut berhasil dipancingnya. "Lihat, aku benar-benar jago, kan?"

"Hm, aku pasti bisa." Pancingan Akutagawa menghampiri balon berwarna merah yang berada di tengah-tengah dirinya dan Dazai. Kail miliknya berhasil mencapai karet balon, namun sayang saat dirinya berusaha membawanya ke atas, kertas pegangannya putus dan membuat balon tersebut jatuh kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Yah, untuk pemula memang sulit, sepertinya." Dazai mulai melanjutkan permainannya yang terhenti sementara karena ingin melihat kesungguhan hati Akutagawa. "Tapi tidak apa-apa, namanya juga baru pertama kali."

Ada yang aneh pada ucapan itu yang Akutagawa tidak berhasil ketahui bagian mananya yang janggal. Dazai menyerahkan pancingan baru padanya dan menyuruh untuk segera coba lagi sehingga Akutagawa tidak mendapatkan waktu untuk sekedar mencari memahami makna dibalik kata-kata tersebut.

_Mungkin nanti._

Akutagawa mencoba mengingat-ingat ucapan wanita tua itu sebelumnya. _Pegangnya jangan terlalu keras tapi juga jangan terlalu lembut. Tekanan adalah bagian yang penting di sini. _Ia sadar bahwa barusan ia terlalu mengeluarkan emosi saat menyentuh pegangan kertasnya sehingga tanpa sadar tekanannya membuat kertas tersebut putus.

Bagaimana caranya memperlembut sentuhannya? Akutagawa tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu hal dengan apa yang orang banyak sebut sebagai _kelembutan._ Pekerjaan di Port Mafia tidak mengizinkannya menjadi warga biasa yang bisa melakukan banyak hal dengan 'lembut'. Tapi tunggu, bukankah Dazai dulunya juga mafia? Lalu kenapa ia bisa—

"Jangan terlalu keras tapi juga jangan terlalu lembut." Akutagawa mengulanginya, berusaha menemukan solusi yang paling tepat untuk _permainan_ ini.

Bukankah ini sama juga dengan memperlakukan tahanan? Dazai pernah bilang dulu, saat dirinya gagal mengorek informasi dari musuh yang berhasil mereka tangkap, bahwa mafia harus bisa mengukur nilai yang dimiliki tahanan yang didapatkannya. Seseorang harus bisa mendapatkan informasi dari berbagai macam musuh dengan berbagai macam cara. Tidak semua musuh harus diperlakukan kasar dengan penyiksaan, tidak semua musuh pula yang perlu diperlakukan selembut mungkin. Menentukan tempo adalah kuncinya.

Akutagawa sempat berhasil mengatur temponya dengan melakukan penyiksaan kecil tingkatan ringan agar musuh mau membuka seluruh informasi yang dimilikinya, dan ia masih ingat Dazai yang tidak mengatakan apa-apa namun juga tidak menghina ototnya yang jalan lebih dulu daripada otaknya.

"Aku mengerti sekarang." Akutagawa tersenyum mantap, tangannya menggenggam lilitan kertas dengan tekanan normal.

Dazai mengawasinya dari sebelah, ia sudah sukses mendapatkan dua balon. Sekarang Akutagawa mengincar balon berwarna kuning yang sangat dekat dengannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia membuat kail menyatu dengan karet balon dan berhasil.

Belum selesai, Akutagawa pikir dalam hati. Hal selanjutnya yang harus ia lakukan adalah bagian paling sulit. Mengangkat balon berisi air tersebut dengan kertas yang begitu tipis merupakan tantangan tersendiri pada game ini. Tanpa sadar Akutagawa menahan napasnya, matanya tidak berkedip sama sekali saat tangannya berusaha membawa balon tersebut ke ember kecil yang berada di sebelahnya.

Dan ia berhasil!

Balon tersebut sukses dimasukkannya ke dalam ember. Itu bukanlah balon istimewa, benda itu hanyalah sebuah balon berwarna kuning dengan garis-garis hijau yang menghiasi, tapi ada perasaan bangga tersendiri yang menggebu-gebu dari dalam dirinya.

"Baguslah kau berhasil." Dazai memejamkan matanya, seulas senyum kecil miliknya lagi-lagi tidak berhasil ditangkap Akutagawa yang sedang sibuk memandangi hasil kerja kerasnya.

Pada akhir permainan tersebut Dazai berhasil membawa empat balon dan Akutagawa dua. Setengah balon milik Dazai sempat terjatuh dan pecah saat mereka bertubrukan dengan orang mabuk di tengah jalan—yang Akutagawa ingin serang dengan Rashoumon versi yukata—tapi Dazai menghentikannya sebelum kekonyolan ini berlanjut.

"Sudahlah, toh itu cuma balon," Dazai keheranan dengan Akutagawa yang marah karena balon pecah.

"Tapi itu balon Dazai-_san_—"

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang bawakan sisanya biar tidak jatuh lagi." Dua balon sisa di tangannya diberikan pada Akutagawa. Bawahannya itu tidak mengeluh barang sedikitpun, tapi ia memberikannya tatapan seperti 'kenapa-kita-tidak-menghajar-om-om-tua-barusan-dan-menyuruh-mereka-meniup-balon-baru-untukmu' pada Dazai.

* * *

Pemberhentian selanjutnya adalah _stand_ yang menjadi keinginan utama Dazai; pancing ikan mas. Dengan melihat pancingan kecil dengan kertas sebagai pengganti jaring, Akutagawa sudah paham betul mekanisme permainan ini. Mereka menduduki bangku kecil yang seperti sebelumnya dan mulai menangkap ikan.

"Kali ini tidak semudah pancing yoyo, lho." Dazai berusaha menghindari ikan mas yang selalu menyeruduk pancingan kertas miliknya. "Aku belum pernah berhasil di permainan ini."

Akutagawa tidak menemukan kebohongan pada ucapan tersebut karena setelahnya pancingan Dazai segera bolong dan ia harus menggantinya dengan yang baru. Tapi lagi-lagi ada yang aneh dengan cara Dazai mengucapkan sesuatu padanya. Rasanya… Ini bukan seperti apa yang diharapkan Akutagawa keluar dari mulutnya.

Ia menghilangkan pemikiran itu sementara. Jika benar Dazai tidak bisa memenangkan permainan ini, maka ia harus menghadiahkan ikan tersebut untuknya. Perasaannya untuk diakui oleh Dazai memang sudah lenyap setengahnya, tapi itu bukan berarti Akutagawa tidak ingin ada 'pengakuan' lain dari mentornya. Dengan konklusi terpatri kuat, Akutagawa langsung memulai permainan tersebut.

Terdapat lebih dari dua puluh ikan di sana. Mereka berenang ke sana kemari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ada yang berusaha kabur dari incaran pemancing, namun ada pula yang sengaja membiarkan dirinya tertangkap kemudian menerobos jaring kertas yang telah kebasahan agar dapat meloloskan diri. Dari sebuah makhluk hidup yang tidak memiliki akal, Akutagawa ingin menghargai kecerdikan hewan tersebut.

Target utamanya adalah ikan mas yang berada di pinggir ember. Ia terlihat linglung dengan gerakannya yang terlalu minim dan tidak berpindah-pindah tempat seperti rekannya yang lain. Akutagawa tidak mengambil waktu lama untuk menganalisis dan memasukkan pancingannya ke dalam air dan mengincar hewan kecil itu. Membiarkan pancingan berlama-lama di dalam air akan membuat kertas menjadi lembek dan mudah hancur jadi Akutagawa langsung mengangkat pancingannya ke atas dengan sang ikan yang masih ada di dalamnya.

Saat matanya mengecek jaring dan tidak menemukan satupun bagian yang robek, Akutagawa merasa sudah sukses mendapatkan satu ikan. Ia mulai mengarahkan pancingan ke mangkuk kecil berisi air untuk meletakkan ikan tersebut.

Hanya saja masalahnya adalah ikan masnya tidak ada di sana!

Akutagawa terkejut dengan kejadian seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa ikan yang berhasil ditangkapnya barusan menghilang saat diangkat? Jaring kertasnya tidak hancur! Lantan kenapa—

"Kalau kau mencari ikan yang kau tangkap barusan," Dazai mengaduk-aduk pancingannya yang sudah robek di dalam air, hanya berniat menakut-nakuti ikan yang berenang. "Dia sudah berenang dengan yang lain. Kau terlalu bersemangat mengangkatnya sampai-sampai ia bisa melompat dari dalam jaring menuju kolamnya lagi."

"Apa?" Akutagawa memastikan kebenaran analisis Dazai dan ternyata benar; ikan mas tersebut kembali pada posisinya semula, di pinggir kolam.

"Aku memang tidak ahli di sini, tapi kupikir kau harus menahan gejolak emosimu, Akutagawa-kun." Merasa bosan dengan rutinitasnya, Dazai menukar pancingan miliknya dengan dua pancingan kertas baru. "Gunakan jaring yang baru. Dengan kertas yang sudah basah begitu ikan pasti dapat merobeknya." _seperti milikku._

Akutagawa menurut dengan mengambil alat pancing baru. Ia masih ingin mengincar ikan yang sama. Dan dengan gerakan super cepat, ia menyerok ikan tersebut dengan sigap seperti sebelumnya namun tidak cukup keras untuk membuat ikannya dapat melompat kabur. Tanpa mengecek apakah jaringnya robek atau tidak, Akutagawa langsung memasukkan hasil yang didapatnya ke dalam mangkuk.

Lagi-lagi tidak ada ikan yang ditangkapnya.

"Aku yakin tadi aku berhasil." Akutagawa tidak terima dengan kegagalan keduanya.

"Kau hampir berhasil, Akutagawa-_kun_." Dazai menghela napas saat jaringnya lagi-lagi robek. "Ikan yang kau incar sempat menghindar di saat-saat terakhir."

"Menyebalkan. Hewan itu seperti Jinko saja."

"Kau bisa bilang, itulah kuatnya niat untuk bertahan hidupnya," Sang mantan eksekutif meletakkan jaring bolongnya, tidak berniat menukarnya lagi dengan yang baru. "Aku mulai bosan dengan permainan ini, mungkin kita sudahi sa—"

"Tidak!" Akutagawa berteriak tiba-tiba. Sepertinya mulutnya berjalan duluan dari pikirannya sehingga wajahnya bercampur antara bingung dan kesal yang entah diarahkan pada siapa. "Sekali. Biarkan aku mencobanya sekali, Dazai-_san_. Aku pasti—"

"Heh, memangnya siapa yang bilang kau boleh berhenti?" Dazai mengeluarkan jaring baru dari belakang punggungnya. "Aku sengaja menyimpan pancingan terakhir. Pastikan kau dapat ikan masnya."

"Baik!"

Akutagawa memejamkan matanya. Dazai mempercayainya untuk mendapatkan ikan mas tersebut. Dazai _**mempercayainya**_, mengakuinya, dan berharap bahwa dirinya berhasil dalam misi ini. Semua itu sudah cukup menjadi bahan bakarnya untuk memastikan kali ini ia tidak akan gagal.

Ia masih ingin mengincar ikan yang sama. Akutagawa tidak secara impulsif seperti caranya barusan, ia mengawasi gerak-gerik ikan tersebut dan teman-temannya yang berenang di sekitarnya. Sebuah periode di mana ada temannya yang mendekat itulah yang dijadikan Akutagawa sebagai momen untuk menangkap mereka sekaligus dalam satu kesempatan.

Alasan dibalik keinginan barunya itu adalah karena kegagalan tidak akan bisa diterima bahkan olehnya sendiri. Ia ingin membuat sebuah keadaan di mana ikan yang diincarnya merasa aman dengan kehadiran kawannya. Dan ternyata periode itu terjadi tepat saat dirinya meyakinkan diri bahwa hal itu pasti akan terjadi. Akutagawa langsung menyeroknya dengan kekuatan maksimal dan meletakkannya dengan sigap ke dalam mangkuk.

Saat matanya menangkap ada dua makhluk yang berenang di dalam mangkuk berair itu, Akutagawa tidak sadar dirinya telah mengeluarkan senyum penuh kepuasan. Lain dengan kasus Dazai tersenyum, mentornya dapat menangkap hal tersebut bulat-bulat.

* * *

"Hari ini menyenangkan ya, Akutagawa-_kun_." Dazai meregangkan tangannya, merasa senang dengan pencapaiannya.

Akutagawa memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. Tangannya memegang empat balon dengan tambahan ikan mas yang dibungkus. Sejujurnya ia sendiri tidak paham akan diapakan semua hadiah ini jika ia sudah sampai apartemen tadi. Balon memang mudah dihancurkan, tapi bagaimana dengan ikan?

Ah, tunggu—

"Dazai-_san_." Akutagawa berhenti melangkah, Dazai yang berjalan di depan telah menyadarinya dan menoleh ke belakang karena panggilannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ikan mas ini untukmu saja." Ia menjulurkan tangannya yang memegang bungkusan ikan mas. "Kau bilang kau ingin memancing ikan mas, tapi kau tak berhasil. Jadi ini untukmu saja."

"Wah wah, Akutagawa-_kun_ baik sekali," Dazai menghampirinya, tangannya menyentuh tali yang diikat sebagai pegangan pembungkus. "Tapi bukankah ini hasil kerja kerasmu? Mungkin lebih baik kau simpan saja sebagai kenang-kenangan."

"Aku ingin memberikannya padamu, Dazai-_san_." Akutagawa menyodorkannya agar beda itu benar-benar dipegang Dazai sekarang. "Balon saja sudah cukup untukku."

Melihat wajah Akutagawa yang menunggu respon apapun keluar dari mulutnya membuat Dazai ingin tertawa lagi pada keseriusan yang dimiliki anak ini. "Baik, baik. Kuambil. Terima kasih, ya."

_Terima kasih, ya._

Akutagawa merasakan euforia terbesar namun tidak ingin menunjukkannya begitu saja jadi ia berjalan mendahului Dazai agar perasaan senangnya tidak begitu tampak. "Selanjutnya ke mana kita pergi?"

"Hm, benar juga," Dazai tidak memikirkan destinasi selanjutnya. "Kurasa aku ingin beli kipas. Di sini panas sekali."

Mantan bawahannya mengangguk dan mengikutinya menuju stand yang menjual berbagai macam barang festival. Variasi kipas mulai dari kipas ber-baterai, kipas lipat, kipas biasa, hingga kincir angin kecil dijual di sana. Dazai mengambil kipas biasa bermotif bunga di tengah-tengahnya. Akutagawa sedang mengamati gantungan kunci bergambar setan di pojokkan yang letaknya jauh dari Dazai sehingga tidak tahu apa saja selain kipas yang dibelinya.

Mereka telah menyusuri seluruh jalan yang dipenuhi berbagai macam jualan dan sekarang mereka sudah sampai diujung. Akutagawa tahu apa yang akan diucapkan Dazai setelah ini tapi ia memilih untuk berdiam diri menunggu mentornya menentukan kegiatan apa yang mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, Akutagawa-_kun_." Dazai berbalik menghadapnya sembari mengipas-kipaskan wajahnya.

"Pertanyaan apa?" Memaksa memorinya untuk memutar seluruh ucapan Dazai seharian ini, Akutagawa mencoba menemukan pertanyaan tak terjawab dari Dazai.

_Hari ini menyenangkan ya, Akutagawa-kun._

"Oh," Akutagawa mengangguk. "Kurasa cukup menyenangkan."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Sang detektif menengok ke atas. "Hei, sedikit lagi ada pesta kembang api. Kalau kita segera ke jembatan sebelah sana kita pasti bisa melihatnya dengan jelas."

Itu tidak terdengar seperti perintah bagi telinga Akutagawa. Itu terdengar seperti saran, sebuah ajakan, sebuah _keinginan_, yang tidak diucapkan secara jelas seperti yang biasa Dazai bilang padanya dulu. Akutagawa merasa semua ucapannya begitu aneh, begitu janggal, tapi lucunya ia tidak membenci hal tersebut.

_Apa ini yang orang bilang kelembutan?_

"Dazai-_san_, sebenarnya apa yang kau—"

"Ah, itu Dazai-_san_!"

Suara lembut yang berasal dari belakang Akutagawa membuat sang anjing Port Mafia ingin segera berbalik dan mengetahui sesosok manusia yang memanggil nama Dazai. Ia baru saja ingin mengatakan hal penting dan orang ini justru mengganggunya di saat-saat terakhir.

Tapi keinginan Akutagawa tidak terkabul karena Dazai mengeluarkan sesuatu dan segera memasangnya di wajah Akutagawa dan segera mendorong bawahannya itu ke belakang, berusaha menutupi sisi yang dapat membuat orang yang memanggilnya tahu bahwa Akutagawa ada di sini.

* * *

"Oh, Atsushi-_kun_! Kau datang juga ke sini, ya?"

Nakajima Atsushi menghampirinya dengan sumringah. Gula-gula dan takoyaki telah tergenggam erat di kedua tangannya. "Kyouka-_chan_ dan Kunikida-_san_ mengajakku ke sini, tapi tanpa sadar aku terpisah dari mereka."

"Kurasa barusan aku lihat Kunikida-kun di _stand _tembak," Dazai menunjuk toko yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang. "Coba saja ke sana."

Atsushi merasa janggal pada gestur yang diberikan Dazai. Sang maniak bunuh diri itu terasa ingin segera mengusirnya dari sini secara halus. Atsushi tahu betul sifat Dazai yang memegang kuat motto hidup seenaknya saja dan dengan sikapnya yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya membuatnya curiga akan sesuatu yang disembunyikan.

(Untuk apa?)

Barusan ia memang terlihat sedang berbincang dengan seseorang. Karena penerangan di sini tidak begitu jelas, Atsushi tidak tahu pasti kebenaran tersebut. Ia mengamati Dazai, mencari kejanggalan yang ditutupinya, hingga matanya menangkap seseorang di belakang Dazai, mengenakan yukata berwarna gelap dengan topeng kitsune menutupi wajahnya.

"Apa itu kenalanmu, Dazai-_san_?" Atsushi menunjuk orang yang berdiri berhadapan dengannya, searah dengan mentornya.

Dazai menyentuh bibirnya dengan jarinya, mengisyaratkan Atsushi untuk diam. Ia melangkah tepat ke depan Atsushi dan membisikinya sesuatu.

* * *

Akutagawa tidak tahu obrolan macam apa yang dimiliki mereka sesaat setelah Jinko menanyakan apakah ia kenalannya Dazai atau bukan. Topeng pemberian Dazai sangat sempit dan mempersulit dirinya untuk sekedar melihat keadaan di depannya. Yang Akutagawa tahu setelah itu hanyalah tangan Dazai membawanya pergi dari situ, meninggalkan Nakajima Atsushi yang kebingungan.

Suara derasnya air di bagian bawah membuatnya berpikir mereka berdua telah sampai di tengah jembatan. Dazai menyuruhnya untuk segera melepas topeng yang menempel di wajahnya dan Akutagawa segera melakukannya dengan cara menggeser topeng hingga ke samping kepalanya.

"Barusan… Jinko?" Akutagawa memulai sesi interogasi.

Dazai menyentuh pegangan jembatan, matanya memandangi aliran air di bawah. "Tadi itu hampir saja."

_Hampir saja?_

Apakah Dazai sebegitu tidak inginnya mereka—anggota Agensi Detektif Bersenjata—tahu bahwa dirinya pergi dengan dirinya? Akutagawa tahu betul dirinya adalah musuh dari agensi tersebut, tapi bukankah ia bisa saja beralasan pertemuan mereka kebetulan saja? Akutagawa tidak mengerti dengan semuanya. Ia bahkan merasa dapat meledak kapan saja jika Dazai lagi-lagi bersikap aneh dan membuatnya semakin bingung. Apa ini semua cuma mimpi?

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini, Dazai-san?" Akutagawa menanyakan hal yang sama seperti saat mereka baru bertemu di depan jam besar.

Dazai mengabaikannya beberapa saat, matanya masih sibuk melihat air yang semakin lama semakin deras. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau aneh." Tanpa basa-basi Akutagawa langsung menyerangnya dengan kata menusuk. "Semua ucapanmu aneh bagiku. Aku ingin tahu alasannya."

"Yang aneh itu kau, Akutagawa-_kun,"_ Sang anjing Port Mafia tersinggung. "Kita sedang berada dalam festival. Bukankah hal biasa untuk bersikap seolah kau senang dengan atmosfer yang ada di sana?"

"Kau tidak pernah baik, tidak kepadaku." Akhirnya Akutagawa mengatakannya. Ia menemukan sumber dari rasa ingin tahunya pada gerak-gerik Dazai sejak mereka bertemu. Ia tidak pernah mendapat kebaikan seperti ini, tidak dari Dazai.

Akutagawa memang sudah mendapatkan tepukan di pundak dan pengakuan dari mulutnya, tapi ia tidak mengerti kenapa semuanya berubah setelahnya. Akutagawa tidak akan merasa aneh jika setelah pengakuan tersebut Dazai kembali menggemblengnya dengan keras—karena itulah sifat asli Dazai—tapi tidak dengan kebaikan seperti hari ini.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Dazai berbalik padanya, badannya memunggungi bulan. "Kembali memperlakukanmu seperti saat aku masih di Port Mafia?"

"Begitu lebih baik." Jawabnya mantap tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. "Aku tidak mengerti keanehan ini, Dazai-san, aku—" _tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa._

"Aku pikir kau butuh sedikit hiburan." Dazai memberi jeda. "Apa kau merasa terbebani dengan semua hal di hari ini?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu? Boleh aku tahu alasannya kenapa kau mengamuk begini?"

"Karena—" Akutagawa kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu akan hal tersebut! Yang Akutagawa inginkan mungkin adalah konsistensi dari diri Dazai. Jika Dazai melatihnya dengan cara Port Mafia, maka lanjutkanlah terus. Ia tidak mau perubah mendadak seperti ini yang seakan memberinya harapan bahwa 'semua akan berjalan ke arah yang baik' kemudian kenyataan menamparnya lagi bahwa Dazai tidak sepenuhnya _mengakuinya_.

Ucapannya saat sedang bermain pancing yoyo dan pancing ikan mas memang terdengar aneh dan menenangkan, tapi ucapannya saat berhasil kabur dari Jinko justru memberikan Akutagawa rasa cemas bahwa semuanya tidak konsisten, tidak benar, sebuah ilusi yang akan hilang jika ia terbangun nanti.

Ia ingin tahu, Dazai Osamu seperti apa yang sebenarnya ingin ditunjukkan Dazai padanya. Ia tidak ingin perasaan setengah-setengah ini, semuanya hanya membuatnya sesak saja.

"Karena aku ingin tahu kau yang sebenarnya, Dazai-san. Berhenti membuatku bingung—"

Sebuah benda meluncur ke atas langit dengan suara keras membuat obrolan keduanya terhenti. Akutagawa menengok ke atas, menyadari bahwa itu adalah kembang api yang diberitahu Dazai barusan. Warna yang muncul di langit gelap bermacam-macam mulai dari merah, kuning, biru, hingga ungu. Kembang api yang terus mucul beriringan nyaris menutup suara siapapun yang ingin berucap.

Tapi Dazai memanfaatkan hal tersebut untuk berbicara di tengah kebisingan. "Apa aku salah kalau aku ingin mengajakmu pergi?"

"Da…zai-san? Apa yang kau ucapkan?" Akutagawa memperkuat pendengarannya namun suara Dazai tidak cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan suara kembang api.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu dengan cara apa aku bisa membuatmu terhibur." Dazai memejamkan matanya. "Tapi aku baru ingat kalau sejak aku membawamu ke Port Mafia, aku belum pernah membawamu pergi ke tempat yang menyenangkan."

"Apa—"

"Jadi aku sengaja membawamu ke sini, dunia aneh yang tidak pernah kau rasakan di Port Mafia. Orang-orang menikmati apa saja yang disediakan di sini, semuanya memasang senyuman, dan kuharap, kau pun juga akan tersenyum seperti mereka."

Akutagawa mulai geram karena Dazai terus berbicara dan kembang api terus meledak-ledak di atas langit. Ia tidak tahu mana yang paling ia benci. Akutagawa melangkah maju menuju Dazai, berniat ingin memaksanya menjelaskan ucapan-ucapannya barusan yang tertutupi suara kembang api. "Dazai-san, apa yang barusan—"

Dazai menggerakan topeng yang dibiarkan Akutagawa menyamping di bagian samping kepalanya menjadi kembali menutupi wajahnya. Akutagawa yang panik berusaha mengeluarkan Rashoumon dan monster itu segera lenyap ketika dua tangan memeluknya.

"Da…Dazai-san, apa yang kau—"

"Anggap ini semacam penebusanku. Memang masih payah, tapi sudah cukup bagus, kan?" Akutagawa tidak berontak, tubuhnya kaku dan wajahnya memanas. Dazai yang menyadari itu semakin memperkuat pelukannya. "Ini mimpi, Akutagawa-kun. Mimpi yang indah."

Mendadak kesadaran Akutagawa memudar. Suara bising dari kembang api menjadi satu-satunya sumber yang bisa ia dengar. Sisanya semuanya terasa tidak jelas dan lenyap begitu saja. Bahkan pelukan itu tidak lagi terasa bagi tubuhnya yang mati rasa.

* * *

Perasaan terjatuh dari ketinggian gedung Port Mafia membuat Akutagawa membuka mata dengan adrenalin yang luar biasa kuat. Ia berkeringat cukup banyak dari rasa terjun yang begitu nyata itu, sepertinya ia harus mengganti baju putihnya ini. Akutagawa bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk mencari baju pengganti.

Sebelum dirinya merasa teratuh dari gedung Port Mafia, Akutagawa merasa dirinya baru saja memimpikan sesuatu yang terlalu indah untuk terjadi. Dazai mengiriminya paket berisikan _yukata_ dan mengajaknya pergi ke festival musim panas, lalu mereka pergi ke berbagai toko untuk bermain, diganggu oleh Jinko, hingga mereka melihat kembang api di atas jembatan—

Akutagawa sangat membenci musim panas, terutama festivalnya yang dipenuhi banyak orang. Ia yakin itu mimpi bodoh yang diberikan padanya agar ia semakin berdelusi akan adanya masa depan seperti itu, tapi Akutagawa tidak akan termakan kebodohan ilusi tersebut. Dazai yang dikenalnya bukanlah orang baik dan ia sudah cukup bersyukur pada pengakuan yang diberikannya saat ia berhasil mengalahkan Fitzgerald.

Ya, Akutagawa tidak percaya mimpi. Semua hanyalah segumpal ilusi yang membodohi mereka para manusia agar terus berdelusi akan delusi mereka masing-masing. Akutagawa memang naïf, tapi tidak bodoh, dan ia yakin ia bisa meraih Dazai tanpa harus ada kondisi yang konyol seperti itu.

Akutagawa mulai membuka lemari, mengambil setelan yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bekerja, perhatiannya tidak sampai pada balon empat warna dan topeng _kitsune_ yang diletakkan di meja dekat tempat tidurnya.

_[Itu bukan mimpi, Akutagawa-kun]_

**END**

* * *

Author's Note: adbahdvahvdshhfb malam sebelum hunting di CF menghasilkan ide buat bikin fic ini

Dari dulu emang kebelet buat, cuma kaya. . . Blm kepikir sama sekali gmn nyelesaiinnya? Dan ini juga sebenernya rada bingung sama endingnya wkkwkw ada plothole di akhir yg saya harap ada yg sadar di masa depan. . .

Jadi ide awalnya ya: apakah bisa saya membuat DaAku fluff? Dan awalnya udah lancar nih buat fluff fluff mereka pergi ke festival, eh gatau kenapa ke bawahbawah belok terlalu tajam ke angsty angst yang tidak diharapkan-

Semoga akhirnya gak gitu ngecewain, ya. Karena kupikir DaAku itu happily never after, tapi kalo mau fluff boleh banget cuma yha. . . mimpi. Ehtapi ini kenyataan. Tapi Akutagawa nganggepnya mimpi. Tapi- /stop

Semoga terhibur, ya. Makasih udah baca fic ini! Sampai jumpa di koleksi DaAku saya yang lain. Saya tjinta DaAku.

(Judul hasil otak atik lirik lagu Eve - Nonsense Bungaku (Literary Nonsense))


End file.
